Artemidorus of the Word
Artemidorus of the Word is a character created by Chariot of Fire. While he has an unclear past, Artemidorus is designated by the Christian God as the Manifestor of the Word. He holds power to manifest the Words of Scripture literally into reality. While benign and often clueless, it disguises strategy and simple cunning, and the short summoner is capable of battling with the best of warriors. While not questioning his existence too far, preferring to live in the present, he has recently begun to question how he became the Manifestor- his investigation into his past beginning. Template Title Manifestor of the Word Name Artemidorus of the Word Gender Male Age Not applicable for now. He has been the Manifestor of Word for about 7 years now. Appearance ''' Artemidorus of the Word is a strange sight to be sure. Standing at only four feet tall, he falls far short of the height of normal humans. His build is of average nature, not extremely muscular, but not incredibly skinny either. He is cloaked in black baggy pants, which reach down to his ankles, revealing a pair of curved, black shoes that cover his size five feet. A small black shirt covers his upper body, completely plain as it is covered by a dark purple vest, royally hued and trimmed with various curvy golden lines. These lines wrap themselves in strange patterns around his purple vest, and sometimes seem to glow with a mysterious golden aura. Dark, tan, brown skin appears from under his clothes, and from his vest, a matching purple hood comes up to enshroud his head. The hood cast a shadow over his face, so that only his mouth and chin are visible… Through some mysterious enchantment, no light can pierce the confines of this hood, so that all one has ever seen is the mouth of Artemidorus… moving as he chants the mighty Word. '''Personality Artemidorus is a mysterious fellow. He loves to speak, speaking with a fancy and beautiful language that seems to flow through the air like a rich autumn wind. He never appears sad, nor extremely happy, instead showing a sort of dulled content, being satisfied with the way things are. He does not enjoy playing games, and takes things seriously, not having much of a sense of humor. Enigmatic to a certain degree, he doesn’t like to talk about himself, instead simply speaking, whatever happens to flow into his head. He speaks with eloquence about God, and about the faith of the Abrahamic God, but does not attempt to convert. He simply says the Word. Powers/Abilities Artemidorus has the power to manifest the Word of God into reality. His power is rooted in the words inscribed in the Holy Bible, those ones that have been inspired by the Almighty to lead his followers into a life of faith. He manifests these biblical texts into reality practically literally, although there is slight room for his own interpretation. He can manifest these words orally, as the easiest option, through mental concentration, or through reading them. When he ‘summons’ a verse into existence, the verse is sustained by the power of God himself, and can only be stopped in certain ways, also found within the Word of God. Weapons/Items Artemidorus of the Word carries the entire biblical text upon an apparently endless scroll, which he can control telekinetically at will. This scroll has golden handles, and is enscribed on plain faded paper with a shining gold ink. This scroll has no individual value without Artemidorus, but acts as a medium through which he manifests the Word into reality. It rolls up and fits snugly onto a belt hanging from Artemidorus’s waist, along with several other, smaller scrolls. These scrolls are blank, yet when Artemidorus concentrates on a verse or speaks it aloud, they are instantly inscribed on one of these blank scrolls. Artemidorus is also capable of inscribing verses on these scrolls for instant-activation later if he wishes. However, the scrolls return to blank upon this instant-activation. History His history, is now that of the Word. In order to understand Artemidorus, one must understand the Word. The man now known as Artemidorus of the Word was once a simple human shopkeeper. Category:Character Category:Completely Original Characters